Darth Revan
"Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things, Revan… and yet you are nothing. In the end, you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone. ―Darth Malak Three thousand years ago, the man known as Revan was at the center of the galaxy's affairs. Once a Jedi, then a Sith, and a Jedi once more, Revan had much experience in both sides of the Force. His skills led him to defeat his former friend and padawan, Darth Malak, during the Star Forge Crises, saving the galaxy from certain destruction. A year later, he departed to the edge of the galactic rim. Believed to be lost, the galaxy continued without this man, going on about their lives as they had before. However, during the Galactic Civil War, a few years after the downfall of the Republic by Lord Grievous' hand, rumors began to sprout up about a man matching the description of Revan. At last, after three thousands years, the former hero returned to his galaxy. The Mandalorian Alliance Upon his arrival to the galaxy, Revan began a quest of sorts to obtain artifacts he had once owned. His quest led him to the planet X-27, a uncharted world by all Imperial Standards. Unknown to the rest of the galaxy, a small detachment of Mandalorian Soldiers resided here, led by the direct subordinate to Mandalore, Shadow C'tan. Led here by unknown means, Revan began to scour the planet, before finding the Mandalorian hideout. Here, Revan encountered the Mandalorians within their hideout. At first, a small skirmish erupted, with the Mandalorians attempting to drive away their opponent. However, the leader, Shadow, managed to identify the armor Revan wore, and commanded his men to stop fighting. For years, the Mandalorians had gathered items reputed to be formerly owned by Revan, and looked up to him as one would look up to a Emperor. Immediately, they threw down their arms and offered their allegiance. Among the relics owned by the Mandalorians was the frigate, the Ebon Hawk. This was formerly the property of Revan, and so they offered its use to him. He accepted, and took the Mandalorians as his crew and comrades. Before the month ended, the Mandalorians closed up shop, and Revan left the planet aboard his ship. Mustafar: FInding HK-47 From X-27, Revan headed to Tatooine, a planet he had grown fond of years before. Here, inside a cantina, he overheard a group of spacers discussing an encounter on Mustafar, about an assassin droid named HK-47 that had attacked them. Intrigued, Revan headed for the Mustafar System. Following the coordinates given to him by the spacers, Revan located a massive factory, left over from the Clone Wars. It was here he decided to investigate. Finding many droids of various makes, he destroyed them all, fighting his way through the factory while the Mandalorians fed him intel from the ship. He finally reached a throne room of sorts, were he found his target. At first, HK-47 didn't recognize him, but Revan revealed his identity to the assassin droid, causing the droid to fall back on prior protocol. This protocol caused HK to follow his master upon his return, and now Revan had at last. After three thousand years, Master and Droid were united once more. Hoth: Home Only To Exiles Rumors that the former Emperor of the Empire, RImaldo J. Lerak, had gone into self imposed exile reached the ears of members of Revan's party. Informing their captain, The group began to search for more information, utilizing Mandalorian technology. Eventually, they found their best lead to be on the planet of Hoth, supposedly a barren ice planet. Upon arrival, Revan sent out a multitude of Sith probe droids. From one unit, video feed was captured of a base within the snow-hills. As the droid began to return to Revan's temporary headquarters, it was intercepted by an unknown territory. Revan phased out, leaving his ship in the hands of his comrades, and appeared at the spot of the droid's wreckage. Here, Revan found the former Sith Emperor, and revealed himself. Through conversation, Revan was able to convince the half-crazed rogue to let him help him with his problems, just as Lord Grievous and the former Jedi Shia Cruze arrived on Hoth. Sensing their arrival, Revan followed Rimaldo back to his base, the same one the droid had captured video feed of. It was here that droid forces under Grievous' command approached. Revan and Rimaldo encountered Grievous and Shia within the base's command center. With Rimaldo now making threats against the two other Sith, Revan tried in vain to control the rogue, failing miserably. Just as it seemed inevitable for the Sith to attack Revan and RImaldo, a smoke canister was released in the room. Taking out Rimaldo, the smoke quickly covered the room with its presence, covering the attack of a number of hostiles. Soon identified as Clones, the attackers attempted to extract Rimaldo, and Revan with them. At this time, Revan activated his transponder beacon, alerting his crew to danger. As Revan stood down the two Sith and the Clones, the Mandalorian Commandoes began their approach to the base, in order to extract their commander and leave. ---- At this time, the topic is part of an ongoing storyline, and will be edited as needed.--Jasten und Revan 18:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC)